A Bethan Wedding
by MBAV fan66
Summary: This a bonus chapter to my story, Twelve Months Of Bethan. You all are hereby cordially invited to attend the wedding of Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir! I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot sequel of mine to TMOB! ENJOY! :D


**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, this is it! The chapter I'm sure all you Bethan fans out there have been waiting for, ever since reading Twelve Months Of Bethan (assuming you have already, that is)! The bonus chapter of Twelve Months Of Bethan! Yaaaaay! *releases confetti and balloons* XD**

 **Now, you all may be wondering why I'm posting this as a separate fic rather than just adding it to the story itself as chapter 13. Well, I'll tell you why. *takes a deep breath and releases it* It's because since all the other chapters in Twelve Months Of Bethan basically take place about a month (or close to it) from each other. But in the bonus chapter, it takes place a few years later on and I didn't want to add it to the main story because of that reason. I didn't want to mess with the time flow of the whole story, so I decided to post it as a separate one-shot from it, instead. So, just think if this one as sort of a...sequel to Twelve Months of Bethan, instead! :D**

 **Confusing, I know. But hopefully you all understand my reasoning for doing it. Or at least have some idea as to why I'm posting it separately, that is. Lol! ;P But I am, nonetheless and I hope you all still enjoy it as much as it's predecessor! :D**

 **Now, keep in mind that this is ONLY a one-shot and that there will be no further chapters after this.**

 **I hope all of you brought your tuxedos and pretty dresses for this one because you all are hereby cordially invited to attend the wedding of the year! A wedding between our favorite spell master and seer! The ones! The only... Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan! *confetti cannons go off* :D**

 **Now then, let's do some shout outs from chapter 12 of Twelve Months Of Bethan because of course those people deserve a proper response to their reviews for that chapter, don't they? Lol! It's only fitting considering this is a bonus chapter to the main story. ;D**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **CheshireSaxon- Thank you for adding Twelve Months Of Bethan to your favorites list! I hope that you'll enjoy this one too and will add it to your list, as well! :D**

 **Fezturion are cool- Thank you for the review and for telling me of another gay famous fiction couple, as well! I'm not sure what fandom they are from though, but I can always just look it up. No biggie! :D I'm sure there are plenty of other fictional gay couples out there, too that I don't know about yet. Most of which are part of tv series that I probably don't watch. (no offense, if it does offends you and whatever other shows you love to watch) :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- Yup! *pops collar in a cool fashion* That's what I do! Lol! I'm glad you liked it so much. Nothing can prepare you for that which is Bethan love and feels, my friend. Nothing! *giggles* It'll always know just how to get you, every time. ;P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I'm glad you liked it! Lol! Although, they're not married yet. Or at least, in that chapter they haven't yet. Lol! If you loved Benny singing to Ethan his marriage proposal and playing the piano for him, too then you're gonna** _ **love**_ **what they do next in this one! ;D I loved writing every chapter of Twelve Months Of Bethan, including this one, as well! I hope you like it just as much as the other ones! :D**

 **Bethan Forever- I know that you didn't leave a review on the last chapter (12) of Twelve Months Of Bethan and all, but I still wanted to give you a shout out, though. You have been with me on every chapter so far to it, so I thought you still deserved a shout out in this bonus chapter, regardless. So, here it is! :D Lol! Thank you for all of your witty and wonderful reviews in each chapter and for loving the story so much! I hope you'll read this one and will love it just as much as the others. I look forward to your review if you do read it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I also don't own the song, "I Do (Cherish You)" by 98 Degrees, that was used in this fic. All those rights go to both of their creators and whoever else was involved in making them a reality. What I do own though, is this fic and any unrecognizable characters or OCs that may appear (like Benny's dad, David).**

* * *

 _ **~ Bonus Chapter ~**_

 _Holiday: Wedding Day_

 _Chapter Title: A Bethan Wedding_

* * *

It was a gorgeous day out, today. The weather was nice as a cool gentle breeze blew by on occasion, the sun was shining, there were pretty flowers in bloom everywhere as some of the petals fell to the ground like snow, and church bells could be heard ringing throughout the air on this glorious day. For today is the perfect day for a wedding to take place, which coincidently is about to happen at this very moment and you're all invited to attend!

Today was the wedding day of two very special young men. One who could wield magic freely at his command as if it was nothing at all and the other who could glance into the future at will to see what events may unfold whenever a terrible situation may present itself. Both of these young men were very gifted and talented in their use of skills. Well...sort a, as they were still learning everything there was to learn about their magical gifts still, but I would say that since high school they have grown in the ways of how to 'use' these abilities ever so more better than they did back then.

Not only did their powers grow as they did, but also a never-ending love that burned brightly inside of them for one another, as well. It's hard to believe that just only a few short years ago, was when they first confessed their undying love for one another. And now, today they are gonna take the final step in their relationship as they become husband and husband in front of everyone they love and cherish who have been there throughout their journey of what we call life.

The names of these two individuals who are about to say their "I do's" you might ask? Well it's none other than Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir. The seer and spellmaster of Whitechapel, Canada and of a small little unknown superhero group known as Team V.

Both Ethan and Benny have been waiting for this day for a long time now. Ever since Benny had proposed to Ethan on Christmas day and he'd accepted the gift of becoming his fiancé for the next few years until they were finally wed. Now their both ready for the big day. Both of them had manage to graduate high school and had made it through their first year of college just like Benny had said. With that one year of college under their belt they were able to get pretty decent jobs somewhere to help save up for the wedding (with of course, a little help from the family, as well). Now there was finally enough funds to make their big day a reality.

The wedding was being held at a lovely place called Whitechapel's Fairytale Garden. A beautifully well kept garden like park area that was perfect for either parties, weddings, or just a leisurely stroll on a beautiful day. It was Whitechapel's very own botanical garden area, the perfect place to host the Morgan-Weir wedding celebration.

Everything was all set up and ready to go. The place looked perfect as flower petals fell from the trees like snow, as the sun shone brightly in the sky making it warm and sunny out. Several rows of white chairs lined the lawn, all decorated beautifully with ribbons weaving here and there throughout some of them and there were even small bundles of white roses tied up beautifully with them as well, forming a bow around the stems.

The water from the koi pond was clear and sparkling in the light, as the fish swam happily about on this glorious day. Birds chirped merrily from everywhere, as the guest all arrived.

In front of the chairs was a wedding altar. Well, more like a flower arch like thing to be more exact, that had blue morning glories blooming across the green leafy vine like plants. The whole area looked to be something right out of a fairytale, as the place was beautifully set for the wedding.

In the background just behind the line up of chairs, was a small table with champagne flute glasses all filled with champagne that sparkled a golden color in the light. Many of the guest were happy to accept the small tribute as they sipped on their beverage delightfully as they chatted while awaiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

"Oh, Ross! I can't believe our little boy is getting married!" swooned Mrs. Morgan gleefully.

"I know dear! I'm so proud of him!" agreed Mr. Morgan happily, taking a sip from his glass. He then turned to look over at Mrs. Weir and smiled at her. "He couldn't of gotten married to a more fitting person, either. Isn't that right, Evelyn."

She took a sip from her own glass, as well before smiling a friendly smile back at him. "You got that right, Ross!" quipped Mrs. Weir smugly. Samantha and Ross both laughed. "I'm just glad that my Benny finally has somebody who can look after him properly when I'm gone. You'd think he would've grown out of his mischievous and irresponsible behavior by now, once he became an adult, but I guess there's just some things that you'll never grow out of. Huh?" she added gratefully to the two proud parents, joking around a bit.

"And don't you worry, Evelyn. We'll even do our part as the in-laws in helping our Ethie keep our new son-in-law out of trouble, as well." giggled Mrs. Morgan with a wink.

Mrs. Weir giggled too, as she placed a hand on Mrs. Morgan's shoulder. "Thanks! I appreciate it!" she said jokingly, but also meaning it.

"How do you suppose those two are doing getting ready, I wonder?" asked Mr. Morgan.

"Not sure. But if Benny is anything like his father was when he got married, then I imagine he's a nervous wreck by now." replied Mrs. Weir, shaking her head.

"Hey! I heard that, Mom!" retorted David Weir (Benny's father) sounding offended by her words as he approached them in a friendly manner. "I'll have you know I was very calm during mine and Abby's wedding, _Mother_!" huffed David proudly, sounding a bit defensive when he said it.

Evelyn giggled. "Yeah! You were so calm that you ended up fainting right when the ceremony was starting and the moment you laid eyes on Abby coming down the aisle in her dress, dear." quipped Evelyn.

Ducking down a bit while everybody laughed, he blushed a deep red while smiling. It was true. He really did faint as soon as he saw how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. He just hoped his son wouldn't suffer the same embarrassing fate as he did, during his wedding day.

"Y-yeah, w-well...I'm sure he's doing just fine. You'll see!" stuttered David bashfully, but then smiled confidently near the end.

* * *

Truth of the matter was that Benny was in fact a nervous wreck just like he was, as he paced around the room inside the reception hall building on the elegant piece of property.

"Benny! Would you just calm down, already!" exclaimed Erica frustratingly. "You're starting to give me a headache!"

Startled, the spellmaster looked up at her with a dumbfound expression on his face. "Huh? Oh! Sorry, about that. I'm just...really nervous I guess." blushed Benny in his black tux.

Rory came up to him and slung an arm over Benny's shoulders. "Well, don't be buddy! You've got nothing to be worried about! R-Money is here to help!" grinned Rory brightly.

"Gee. Thanks. I feel so much more better now." comment Benny dully, rolling his eyes in a sarcastic manner. He knew just how 'helpful' Rory could be at times, but he still appreciated the thought and enthusiasm from the blonde.

"And that's exactly why _I'm_ here." added Erica smugly, leaning up again the wall looking rather calm and collected. Benny wondered just how she was able to even do that in heels. Didn't that hurt or at the least feel really awkward as if she was about to break her ankle if she lost her balance?

"Why are you so nervous to begin with, anyways? It's not like Nerd King gave you a whole lot to do, anyways for this wedding." asked Erica with a raised brow and standing on two feet now. She still made it a habit to insult them every chance she gets with the little geek pet names that she gave them back in high school.

"I know. But..." spoke Benny sullenly, pausing in his sentence for a brief moment before continuing. "I just don't want anything to go wrong, is all. I want this day to be perfect for us. Mainly for Ethan's sake. That way we'll both cherish this moment forever and can look back on it with happy and warm thoughts together." He said, smiling at the end.

"And nothing will! Trust me!" reassured Erica positively, coming up to him and placing a hand on each shoulder. "Plus, I'm sure Ethan could cares less about something not going as planned. As long as he gets to marry you in the end and can call you his husband, then I'm sure that he'll be happy either way." she flashed him a warm and kind smile as she stared at him with sincere eyes.

He returned the smile, but was quick to let his insecurities get the best of him once again. "But what if I screw up on saying my vows?! Or...or...some supernatural baddie decides to cause mayhem on our wedding day?! And knowing this town, it's likely to happen!" stressed Benny, starting to freak out again.

"Ugh! You're hopeless! I tell, yah!" sighed out Erica in an annoyed kind a moan, as she threw both her hands up in the air and walked away.

"B! Just relax! Will yah? None of that stuff is going to happen." reassured Rory, trying to calm his friend down because that's what the Best Man does. Benny would've chosen Erica for that job, but she was so set on having everything being traditional that she strictly insisted that the Best Man be just that...a man. So, Benny's next option was of course the Vampire Ninja himself.

Benny smiled hearing that. Rory then scrunched up his face in thought. "Except for maybe the part about you possibly messing up your vows to Ethan..." he thought carefully before smiling brightly again at the spellmaster. "Then yeah! I can totally see that happening!" he chirped happily, making Benny's smile now falter into that of a scowl.

"That's not helping, Rory!" shouted Benny frustratingly, as he began to pace the room again.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. When the door opened up it was Mr. Weir.

"Hey, son! How's it going? Starting to get cold feet, yet?" greeted David a bit awkwardly. Even though he and Benny were now on more better terms the truth of the matter is that all those old wounds where still there. Leaving their relationship still a bit rocky at times, but not as bad as it used to be.

"Hey, Dad! Come on in." replied Benny happily.

"So, how's my boy doin'? Are you ready to tie the knot, yet?" joked Mr. Weir to his son, as he gave him a hardy pat on the back.

"Yeah...about as ready as I'll ever be." mumbled Benny to himself, getting an odd look from his father.

"Don't tell me you're planning on running out and leaving your groom at the altar? Are you?" questioned Mr. Weir surprisingly.

"What?! No! I would never do that to Ethan, Dad! I love him!" exclaimed Benny defensively in surprise, as he looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. How could his father even think that?!

David let out a hardy laugh at Benny's reaction. "I know! I know that, son! I'm just joshing ya, is all!" he replied teasingly.

Benny just glared at him, but sighed disappointingly. This caused Benny's father to look at him with concern, now.

"So, then what's the matter? I know how much you've been looking forward to this ever since you proposed to Ethan. Aren't you happy that it's finally happening?" replied David sympathetically.

"Oh, I am! Don't get me wrong, but..." answered Benny trailing off in uncertainty, as he glanced downward.

"He's just nervous, is all." blurted Erica, rolling her eyes at how stupid Benny's being right now.

Benny shot her a dirty look first before then looking back down again, blushing lightly. Erica only shrugged his spiteful look at her off, while Mr. Weir chuckled in the background.

"I see. Well, take it from me, son. There's nothing to be worried about. Getting married is a wondrous thing and a very important event in one's life." stated Mr. Weir sincerely, trying to make his son feel more at ease.

"I know, Dad." said Benny. "You'd think that after all the supernatural monsters me and E have had to face over the years that getting married wouldn't be as scary and would be easy to do compared to all that stuff. But I guess I was wrong about that. Huh?" scoffed Benny in a jokingly way.

"Like I said before, there's nothing to be worried about. Everything will go just great, so just relax and enjoy the evening. Don't let your nerves get the best of you, Benny, my boy." reassured David with a kind smile.

"Easy for you to say, considering you fainted at yours and Mom's wedding." commented Benny cheekily with a glare and grin.

Benny's dad stiffen with embarrassment when he said that. "So, uh...you heard about that, huh?" he asked bashfully.

"Yup! Grandma told me." grinned Benny teasingly at the man and making him blush even more.

"I guess it's better then puking your guts out then! Huh?!" chuckled Rory humorously along with Benny.

Mr. Weir stood there and made that fake clearing of the throat gesture that everybody does when they're ready to move on with the conversation.

"The point _is_ that you need to just relax, before you end up jinxing yourself and something bad really does happen. Ok?" reiterated Mr. Weir positively.

"You mean like fainting before saying your vows?" mocked Benny, chuckling.

"Yeah. Something like that." answered David flatly with an unamused expression on his face.

"Alright, Dad! I'll try to relax some and enjoy the big event that is me and my darling fiancé's wedding day." smiled Benny happily, feeling some of his tension ease up a bit. "Thanks!"

"Anytime Benny! I'm just happy to help!" replied David, as he and Benny had a father/son moment complete with a hug at the end.

"As touching as this is, we really need to be going now, Benny." interrupted Erica heartlessly with an eye roll. She lifted up her wrist and tapped it a few times to make her point more prominent to the two wizards in the room.

"She's right, B! You're suppose to be at the altar before Ethan gets there! Remember?!" stated Rory urgently with wide eyes.

The spellmaster then checked his watch and gasped. "You're right! Oh, shoot! I better go!" hurried Benny, before taking a quick moment to look himself over in the mirror one last time. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair real quick a few times before turning back around to face them. "How do I look?" he asked expectantly.

Erica took a step back to look him over with a hand on her chin humming in thought. "Hold up, a sec." she said, approaching him. She then straighten out his tie, adjusting it a bit, before she took a step back smiling at the dork. "There! Much better now." she praised satisfyingly.

Benny gave her a kind smile and thanked her before finally rushing out, leaving the others to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ethan, he was still busy getting ready himself with a little help from Jane and Sarah.

"I am _sooo_ excited! I can't believe the day is finally here! Can you, Ethan?!" squealed Sarah in delight, as she recapped the lid on her lipstick after doing a quick touch up job on her lips in the mirror (that was temporarily spelled by Jane to cast a vampire's reflection) with it.

"Nope!" giggled Ethan. "But I am glad that it's finally here, though! Me and Benny have been waiting for this day to happen for so long now that we started to think that it might not ever happen." humored Ethan amusingly to the vampire.

"Yeah, well...I'm just glad that it is because I'm sick and tired of all the wedding preparations that I had to do for this thing. And little miss bossy Erica wasn't making it any less stressful, either." retorted Jane sarcastically, as she sat there watching the other two getting ready.

"That's Erica for yah. When she's passionate about something, she's _reeeally_ passionate about it." joked Sarah, making them all laugh.

"So, brother of mine!" spoke Jane suddenly, standing up with a stretch of the arms. "Are you nervous about marrying Benny, any?" she asked sweetly with a smile.

"Maybe a little bit, but probably not _nearly_ as nervous as Benny's probably is, at the moment." replied Ethan amusingly, knowing it's probably true.

"Well, I'm just so proud of my big brother tying the knot like this. Even if it is to another geek like Benny Weir." praised Jane happily, with a slight bit of sarcasm at the end.

Ethan chuckled. "Thanks, Jane! That means a lot...I think?" humored Ethan sincerely to his not so little sister anymore. She was now a teenager in high school herself, but her sinister and sneaky little schemes to get something out of him still remained though (much to Ethan's dismay). He then gave her a hug.

"Awe! That's so sweet!" cooed Sarah genuinely, gushing at how adorable their little brother/sister bonding moment together was.

Jane rolled her eyes at her unimpressed by her sweet compliment. "Oh, _please_ , Sarah! This is just a one time thing only. I'm only being nice to him because today is his wedding day with that big goofball of a wizard, is all. Nothing more." declared Jane casually with a wave of her hand.

"Keep telling yourself that, my darling little sister!" giggled Ethan playfully. He would've ruffled her hair if it wasn't for the fact that it was done all nice and pretty like, just for the occasion. So, instead he just patted her on the head patronizingly like with a smug smile.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm not so little anymore, Ethan!" corrected Jane defensively. "I'm a young lady, now!" she boasted proudly, with her hands on her hips and her head held high in a dignified manner.

"Yeah, but in my eyes you'll always be my little sister to me." he stated fondly with a small wink. "And besides, I was born first which technically makes me more older than you. Thus making you the 'little sister', regardless of how you see it. So, there!" sassed Ethan back at her with a one shoulder shrug. He then stuck his tongue out at her, while he did it, as well.

Jane just stood there with her arms crossed, rolling her eyes at him and then shaking her head in disappointment. "Oh, brother!" she commented afterwards in a sarcastic kind of tone.

"Anyways, do you have your vows memorized, yet? It'd look bad if you didn't." asked Sarah, interrupting their little brother/sister spat.

"Yup!" nodded Ethan. "Me and Benny have been practicing them for the past month or two month, now. So, I think we're good on the vow front of things." he smiled affirmatively. "Hopefully, Benny's nerves won't get the best of him and cause him to freeze up and screw the whole thing up, though. That'll be really embarrassing, then." chuckled Ethan.

He then fixed his tie in the mirror and then smoothed down his tux to get any wrinkles out of it. He made sure the cufflinks on his sleeves were still in place and that he had everything that he needed. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. That kind of stuff.

For his something old, he wore his grandfather's old watch that was given to him right before he passed away when he was in the 7th grade. Ethan loved that old watch because it always reminded him of the close-knit bond that he and his grandfather always had, growing up.

For his something new, was the silk white hankie in his chest pocket. That was a gift given to him by Erica, who had made the handkerchief herself. Turns out that Erica was the next big thing when it came to fashion and had opened up her own clothing store. She had a real knack for designing and making beautiful outfits for people to wear and enjoy. She used only the finest roll of silk she had and she even stitched his initials on it in one of the corners. After presenting the gift to the seer she then later threaten him that he better cherish it for as long as he lives or else he just might not live as long as he'd liked to, if he didn't. Typical Erica. But he loved it nonetheless.

For his something borrowed, Benny's grandma was kind enough to loan him hers late husband's favorite pair of cufflinks to wear, for the wedding. She told Ethan that she would've let Benny wear them, but knowing him he'd probably lose or misplace them somewhere. Which she wouldn't be too happy about either seeing that they are a family heirloom and all.

For his something blue, he wore his boutonniere that was pinned on the left side of his tux on his chest. The boutonniere itself was of course white just like Benny's, but Ethan's was slightly different. Considering how hard it is for a male to have all the traditional "something's" rather, they had to improvise a bit. So, that meant altering Ethan's white rose boutonniere a bit from Benny's by placing some pretty turquoise blue accents here and there around the main flower, as well, and by wrapping the stem in the same color of ribbon, too.

"You got everything?" asked Jane, wanting to make sure to not forget anything.

Ethan nodded. "Yep!"

"Wow, Ethan! You look so handsome in that white tuxedo!" complimented Sarah impressively with a smile.

And yes, Ethan's tux is all white. Erica wanted to keep with tradition even though this is a gay wedding. Which had meant that since Ethan was the one who was proposed to, that had made him the bride in the wedding, which also had meant that he was the one who had to wear white on their wedding day. Not wanting to argue with the really convincing and still scary vampiress, Ethan agreed to go along with it (granted this is _his_ wedding and not hers, though).

At least she was willing to let him wear a tux though and not a wedding dress. That would've been _really_ embarrassing then. Although, he was sure that it would've made Benny's day, though. He was still trying to get him to wear a dress or skirt whenever he could. Mostly during the times when they decided to fool around together. That spellmaster was persistent, he'll give him that, but Ethan still refused to go along with the silly spellmaster's fetish of seeing him in a dress, again.

"Thanks, Sarah!" blushed Ethan. "You're not trying to flirt with me now _are yah_?" winked Ethan playfully at her in an amusing manner. "Cause I'm already a taken man!" he declared proudly to her with a grin to match.

Sarah just laughed at his witty comment. She was happy to see him so happy with the guy he loves. She always knew that those two would always end up together someday. And ever since that day when they finally came out about their feelings to one another and started dating, she vowed to herself that she would spend part of her immortal life making sure that those two stayed together, living the life they deserved, happily.

"Come on! Let's go! It's about that time for you to start heading down the aisle with your parents. I'm sure Benny's already standing there at the altar waiting." stated Sarah sweetly to Ethan.

Ethan smiled and gave a slight nod. Right as he was about to leave the room he suddenly heard Jane stopping him.

"Oh, wait!" she exclaimed, as she swiftly rushed over to the table to snatch up a lovely bouquet of flowers in her hand. "You can't forget your bouquet, Ethan! It's the most important part!" chimed Jane enthusiastically, giving him a smile.

Ethan only rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really didn't want to carry a bunch of flowers down the aisle as he walked. The whole idea of it seemed silly and absurd for a guy to be carrying a bouquet down the aisle on his wedding day to him, but the girls greatly insisted on it thus greatly out numbering him on the matter. So, he had no choice, but to carry one and feel ridiculous the entire time. They only wanted him to do it so that way there would be a bouquet toss at the end of the reception to see who gets married next.

"Thanks, Jane. I almost forgot." he replied flatly with sarcasm laced in his tone as he said it and took the small arrangement of flowers from her.

Jane only grinned widely to mock him. "You're welcome!" she chirpped cheerfully.

Ethan rolled his eyes at her and shook his head as they left the room.

* * *

Everyone at the event was now seated, as a nervous Benny stood anxiously at the altar with the minister who could clearly tell just how nervous he looked. Benny couldn't help, but to fidget around with his tux a bit, checking to make sure he still looked perfect for Ethan (at least that's what he kept telling himself) and self muttering to himself to just relax and calm down and that everything will go just fine. Of course, his little pep talk to himself wasn't really working with his confidence any, but it still somewhat helped (he thought).

Soon the wedding music begun to play that signaled the ceremony was now beginning as the bride (or groom, in this case) was about to walk the aisle. Everyone quickly quieted down and stood up to face where Ethan will be entering from as he makes his way to the altar. First came Sarah and Jane in their bridesmaid dresses. Followed by Ethan with his parents by his side.

As soon as Benny laid eyes on Ethan and how stunning he looked in that pure white tux of his, he immediately stopped all his fidgeting and moving around and just stood there staring at the person who he's about to call his husband. Ethan was breath taking in Benny's eyes as he watched him approaching the altar. Everything around him seemed like a dream, but he knew that it wasn't and that this was all really happening. He now never felt more relaxed in his life at the gorgeous site. Ethan was like an angel.

* * *

Ethan, on the hand, couldn't feel anymore ridiculous in his LIFE carrying this blasted bouquet in his hands as everybody stood there in silence and watched. He was starting to feel a bit of the pressure that came with all eyes on him as he walked down the aisle. Luckily, he had his mom and dad with him as he walked, but he still felt a bit nervous and shy from all the attention from so many people. But as soon as he looked up and his eyes locked with Benny's, all his doubts and fears soon drifted away. He couldn't believe how handsome Benny looked in his sleek black tux. He looked so sophisticated and charming in it, making him forget all about having to carrying stupid flowers down the aisle as he walked. To Ethan, Benny had looked like royalty standing up there. Like his very own prince charming.

* * *

When he finally reached the altar where Benny, Erica, Rory, and the minister were he couldn't help the shy and bashful smile that displayed itself on his face along with a small blush at the person he was about to marry.

Bringing himself out of it, Benny returned the gesture with a kinda cocky smirk and nod, as well as a wink to go with it right back at him. Ethan's blush deepen more, as he quietly giggled.

"Who here gives this man away to be married to this man?" spoke the minister, smiling.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan both looked at each other smiling before looking back at the minister, holding hands. "We do." they both said in unison together happily.

The minister kindly nodded in acknowledgment at their reply. "Then let us begin. You all may be seated now." he said kindly, gesturing for them to now take their seats.

The guest all took their seats as instructed and watched in love and support for the two who where about to say their 'I do's' to one another. Ethan's parents also took their seats after Samantha gave her darling _grown-up_ boy a quick kiss on the cheek, while Ross gave him a pat on the back whispering how proud he is of him, first.

Ethan then handed his bouquet over to Sarah for her to hold (which he was thankful for in being able to get rid of the thing for while, secretly) for him, as they begun with the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this lovely and glorious day to celebrate the union and joining of these two hearts, Ethan Caleb Morgan and Benjamin Theodore Weir, in matrimony." announced the minister. "After many years of friendship, that friendship has grown into something more beautiful for these two. Something they could never of imagined or dreamed of ever happening in their relationship when they first met, so many years ago. A love that turned into something more meaningful and pure that goes beyond just simple platonic friendship love. A bond that could never be broken, no matter what. For these two have been through so much in their lives and have seen a lot in their years on this Earth, but it all only brought them more closer as a couple." he preached sincerely.

"And now their journey of trials and tribulations has brought them here. Confessing one's love to the other for probably the millionth time, already." stated the minister jokingly, earning a few quiet laughs and giggles here and there from the guests. "Taking the next step in their lives as being happily married to each other and getting to call the other their husband, finally."

"There is no greater thing in this world than love. And love will always conquer any darkness and despair that we may experience in this world, no matter what. Today we see that it wins out once again with these two, as they join hands in matrimony." recited the minister wholeheartedly.

"Now! Enough of my jibber-jabbing!" exclaimed the minister comically, earning a few laughs from the crowd. "Before our we move on to our couple's vows, is there anyone here who thinks these two may not be wed? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." he asked politely to the guest. He looked around at the people gathered here today and saw no indication of anybody objecting to the happy couple's marriage together. He smiled as everyone remained silent and moved on. "Excellent! Then I believe the grooms here are both ready to begin with their...unorthodox way of saying their vows to each other, then. Am I right?" he then announced, but sounding a bit uncertain at the end as if he wasn't sure how to put it, exactly.

Both grooms then nodded at the man who was marrying them with happy and proud smiles on their faces.

"Then by all means, proceed." replied the minister graciously with a smile.

Rory then handed Benny a microphone, while Sarah did the same for Ethan. Erica then darted over to where a stereo system laid and pressed play on it before taking her place back at the altar next to Rory. Soon, the sound of beautiful music begun to fill the air coming from the speakers on the ground.

"I do. I do, babe." sang Benny, starting the song off.

"I do. I do." sang Ethan after Benny in the little intro part, both of them smiling back at one another lovingly.

"All I am, all I'll be." sang the spellmaster into his microphone genuinely, as he gazed into Ethan's chocolate beauties that he calls eyes. "Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need. Is in your eyes, shining at me." sang Benny beautifully like a professional or something, as he smiled when he saw Ethan smiling at him lovingly. "When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding." he continued harmoniously.

"Your hand brushes mine." sang Benny to Ethan, as he slowly reached for Ethan's hand, taking it in his gently. "And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I..." he sang, feeling a warm and tingly sensation spread from his hand and throughout the rest of his body when they touched. He then laced his fingers with Ethan's and then brought it up to place a small tender kiss on it, as he smiled when he notice the seer blush, slightly.

"I do, cherish you. For the rest of my life. You don't have to think twice. I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul." he continued, meaning every word he's singing (even if it is from a song, he still meant it nonetheless). "It's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you." he drew out harmoniously, as he turned to take the ring from Rory, his best man. Once he was in possession of the precious peace of gold, he turned back to face Ethan with the tiny token in hand, smiling.

"If you're asking do I love you this much..." sang the spellmaster, as he stared deeply into Ethan's eyes to convey his message to him, taking a second to pause. He looked down as he slipped the ring over Ethan's ring finger and then looked back up at him, trying to keep his tears in check at the very touching moment, and smiled loving at him. "I do." he finally finished earnestly, drawing out the word smoothly and in tune.

Now it was Ethan's turn to sing his vows, next. He too was trying to hold back the emotional tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. It was really hard to do, but he managed somehow. Barely, that is.

He took a moment to admire the ring that now shone brilliantly around his finger as the light hit it just right, before continuing on with his part in the song that was meant to be his vows to the beloved wizard in his life.

"In my world, before you. I lived outside of my emotions. Didn't know where I was going. Until that day, I found you." sang Ethan, placing a hand on Benny's face. The wizard smiled at the gesture as he reveled in the seer's soft touch to his face, slightly leaning into it a bit as his own hand was placed over Ethan's. Ethan gazed deeply into the emeralds that he fell so in love with over time, as he saw their love for each other shining back at him. This would always be a day that he would never forget. "How you opened my life to a new paradise." he sang wholeheartedly with such love and admiration for the man in front of him.

It was true. Benny really did change his life back then and he loved that about him with all of his heart, too.

"In a world torn by change. Still with all my heart, until my dying day." sang Ethan proudly with a hand over his heart, as a small tear fell from his eye. Benny smiled at the sight and couldn't help but to wipe the stray tear of love and happiness from the seer's eye for him (earning a few swooning awes from the crowd at the romantic and sweet gesture) as he continued to sing.

"And I do, cherish you. For the rest of my life. You don't have to think twice. I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul. It's beyond my control. I've waited so long to say this to you." sang Ethan, taking the ring for Benny's finger from Sarah (his maid of honor).

"If you're asking do I love you this much..." he sang fondly, holding up the gold metal between his index finger and thumb for Benny to see, as he took his other hand to reach for Benny's and rest it gently upon the palm on his own. He gazed into his eyes intently as if in a trance and smiled at him, never feeling anymore happier than he did right at this very moment. He then slid the ring over Benny's ring finger.

"Yes, I do!" rang out Ethan's voice, as he sung it with great pride and honor, meaning it very much to this day and forever more.

"If you're asking do I love you this much. Baby, I do!" sang Ethan, holding the last word out a bit as he sang with all his heart.

"I'll cherish you. This much I know it's true." came in Benny right after him.

They both couldn't take each others eyes of the other, as neither one of them wanted to look away. They stood there with their remaining free hand still holding the other's as they sang to one another their heartfelt vows to one another. Getting lost in the music and the love that they felt right now.

"From the depths of my soul." sang Ethan, as they took turns singing. "It's beyond my control." sung Benny, right afterwards before they break out into unison together in their singing.

"I've waited so long to say this to you." they both sang, with Ethan's voice hitting a note a tad bit higher than Benny's, but still sounding perfect when he sang it. The two had perfect harmony together and where in sync with the other's vocals, just as their hearts where also in sync with each others on this special day, as well.

"If you're asking do I love you this much..." they sang, as they took a step forward to stand even more closer together, getting lost in the sensation that they were feeling for the moment.

"Baby, I do." sang Benny, heavenly.

"Oh oh...I do." repeated Ethan a while afterwards, smiling lovingly at his now newly wed husband.

They then kissed before the minister was even able to give the ok for them to, as they couldn't wait a minute longer for their lips to finally meet and seal the deal.

"Well, then! I guess... by the power invested in me by the great province of Ontario." spoke the minister in a bit of surprise, but also in amusement and happiness for the couple. "I now pronounce you man and man!" he then declared proudly to everyone there, before chuckling a bit. "I would say, 'you many now kiss the groom', but it seems that you two have already decided to do that." he joked playfully, earning a few laughs.

When Ethan and Benny both broke apart from the kiss finally, they both blushed embarrassingly at jumping the gun a bit on the kissing part of the ceremony.

Soon everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for the wonderful couple, now turned newly weds. The newly weds both smiled and waved to all their loved ones who were cheering them on with love and support at their current status, as flashes from a camera to commemorate the moment could be seen going off by the photographer.

* * *

Soon after everybody had moved inside for the reception, while Ethan and Benny had to hang back for a bit for a few lovely photos of the happy couple. It was all decked out beautifully with little white lights strung up around the room and flowers placed here and there to give the room a lovely fragrance. All the tables were set up in a beautiful display as the silverware glistened in the light. There was one big long table up front while the rest were all smaller and round sized ones set up along the outer parts of the center of the room. In the center of the room was a little area for the dance floor as well as a DJ booth.

Once everyone was seated in their proper places, the reception began once the DJ had announced the arrival of the newly wed couple now that they're little photo session together was over and they can finally go join the others at the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please, give a round of applause to our newly weds, Mr. and Mr. Morgan-Weir!" announced the DJ over the microphone.

Everybody clapped as Ethan and Benny both entered through the doorway together, hand-in-hand, as they made their way up to where the long table sat. Both men had the darkest of blushes on their faces from all the attention, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. When they finally got to the table, they both took their respective seats.

Rory sat down in his seat on Ethan's right with a huff, as she crossed his arms with a pout.

"Ah, come on, Rory! You're not still mad because we chose to go with a different DJ rather than just ask you to do it, now are you?" asked Ethan light heartedly with a gentle nudge to his side.

Rory just rolled his eyes. "Of course I am!" he blurted, throwing his hands up. "DJ Monster Bat is the best DJ this town has _ever_ seen!" he exclaimed frustratingly. "Not to mention, at least I would've done it for _free_ for my two bestest bros on their wedding day. Why pay to have some...POSER do it, I'll never know." he grumbled bitterly.

Benny just shook his head at him. "Rory! We went over this already!" scolded Benny, slightly irritated right now that he has to explain it to him, again. "You're my _best man_! Remember? How are you suppose to be the best man if you're also too busy performing all the DJ duties at the same time, as well?" reiterated the spellmaster to the blonde.

Sometimes Rory's stupidity tends to really irk him the wrong way, sometimes. But that's Rory for yah. And he wouldn't have him any other way.

Rory looked at him confusedly. "You did?" he said thoughtfully, thinking about it.

Benny pinched the bridge of his nose aggravatingly, as he let out a sigh to match. "Yes, Rory. We did." grounded out Benny, trying to keep his cool.

Ethan saw how frustrated the spellmaster was starting to become with the vampire's absent-mindedness. It took a lot of patience when dealing with Rory, in which Benny had very little in dealing with at times. Ethan, on the other hand, always found it cute how angry and frustrated the wizard always got, though. He began to rub Benny's back soothingly to calm him some, as he finished the conversation with Rory.

"We told you 4 months ago. Remember?" explained Ethan calmly, as he looked from Benny to Rory with a kind smile.

Rory thought it over some more until the memory finally resurfaced again in his thoughts. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" he realized, face lighting up in realization before it deflated back into a scowl again. "But it still doesn't change anything. I still could've so been your DJ, regardless though. I could of just used my vampire speed to get me from place to place in a hurry and get things done much faster." he concluded bitterly.

Sarah, who was in her seat next to Benny on his left, had over heard their conversation and decided to butt in. "Rory, you know we can't just use our vampire powers all willy-nilly all the time out in public! What if you get caught with so many other people wondering around working on the wedding preparations, huh?" she hissed, scolding him.

Rory let a defeated sigh out, getting the point. "I know, Sarah." he sighed. "But still! I would've loved to be their DJ on such a big day, though!" he quickly stated, sounding slightly miffed about the situation still.

Ethan couldn't help, but to giggle and give Rory a friendly pat on the back. "Maybe next time you can be our DJ, Rory, if we ever have another event that needed one. In fact, you'll be the first person we call to see about booking, then." he declared genuinely with a smile.

Rory's face lit up at the small promise of words, as he smiled eagerly at the brunette. He then did a fist pump in the air to show his excitement making the others laugh.

* * *

About ten minutes into eating after the food was served, it was time for the toasts. Rory went first with his best man toast, as he stood up clinking his fork to the side of his glass to gain everybody's attention.

"Attention, please! Attention!" he announced over everyone in the room, smiling. "I would like to make a toast to the lovely couple here beside me, today!" he declared fondly.

Once he had all the guest attention he began his speech. "I have known these two ever since grade school and I know just how good of people they are. They're my best friends and I am honored to call them as such. Even when they tend to ignore me at times or even act like they don't want anything to do with me, too. But I know that deep down they really do care about me and consider me their friend, still. As do I." he said genuinely.

He glanced over at the two with a warm smile to see Ethan smiling back and Benny slightly ducking his head with a blush. He continued on with his speech.

"We've been through a lot together. Being shoved into lockers, being tripped by the popular kids, being forced to do some jock's homework assignment, competing in video games against each other, playing innocent pranks on either each other or other people. Stuff like that. As well, as many other things that we've done together as friends. As much as would _love_ to name them all, sadly I can't as that list my peeps would be a really long one." listed off Rory, making some of the guest laugh.

"At first, I had no idea that they had even had small crushes on each other, but as we progressed through our freshman year I begin to notice just how much more closer those two had gotten over the months. Even when they didn't see it themselves back then, either. Once I realized it, I knew that they were meant to be and would someday end up here." explained Rory sincerely.

"It's hard to believe that my two most oldest bros have finally found the one that they were meant to be with after so many rejections from girls. And to think! The love of their life has been standing right there beside them all this time! I guess it's true what they say, love really is blind sometimes." joked Rory, as they laughed along with him.

"I'm so happy for these two and I will always love them loads. Just...maybe not in the same way that they love each other, though." he stated, a bit hesitantly earning a few more laughs. "So, here's to the two happy couple and their many years of love and friendship together! I wish you all the best!" announced Rory honestly, as he held up his glass. "Oh! And thanks for letting me be your best man, B! I really appreciate it! I'll be sure to return the favor when me and Erica get married!" he added happily with a smile and wink.

Everyone laughed as they too held up their glasses to toast the happy lovebirds sitting at the table holding hands. Ethan placed a small kiss on Benny's cheek as he leaned into him to rest his head on his shoulder.

Erica though, glared spitefully at the best man standing there at what he had said about her marrying him. She snarled at his comment, but then smiled sweetly at him no longer bothered by it. What can she say? She enjoys having someone constantly pining over her all the time. It made her feel flattered and special. Even if he did tend to get on her nerves all the time though with all his constant stalking and all, it was still nice to know that there was as least one person in the world who deeply and honestly cared for her in that way for all the right reasons. So, why not let the little dweeb continue on thinking that he has a shot with her still. It did a lot in helping boost her ego a bit.

After Rory's toast, Benny stood up and made his. Which was mostly about him thanking everybody for coming to his wedding and also giving thanks to all those who made it possible. He went on to say how much he loved Ethan and how happy he is in making him his husband now. Benny also gave a heartfelt little speech about how much he wished his mother was here still to be able to witness this day with them and how much he missed her. That part of the speech caused a few tears to fall from not only from Benny himself, but from some of the people in the crowd, as well.

When Benny's toast was over everyone went back to eating their meal.

* * *

Awhile later, the DJ had announced that it was finally time for the mother/son dance between Ethan and Mrs. Morgan and in Benny's case, a grandmother/grandson dance with Mrs. Weir. They danced with their respected past guardian gracefully together as they enjoyed the moment. Both Samantha and Evelyn couldn't be anymore prouder for their boys than they are at this very moment.

When it was finally time for the groom and groom's turn to dance their first dance as a married couple, Mrs. Morgan and Evelyn both graciously handed off their dancing partners to have their dance together as they went off into the crowd to find their table.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Morgan-Weir?" asked Benny politely in a gentlemen like manner, as he bowed slightly to his husband offering him his hand.

"You may, Mr. Morgan-Weir!" answered Ethan in the same manner, as he bowed slightly to his beloved husband and new dancing partner.

Benny took Ethan's hand and together they danced around the dance floor gracefully with ease and poise as everyone watched the happy couple share their first dance together.

"You know something, Benny? I don't think I could ever be more happier than I am right now." said Ethan gratefully.

"Me neither, E." agreed Benny with a smile. "I'm so glad that we met and became friends all the those years ago, and now here are. Together, happily sharing our first dance together as husbands. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Ethan nodded as he gazed into Benny's beautiful green eyes, smiling lovingly at him. "I'm glad that you didn't decide to wear that _hideous_ green tux of yours that you wore that one time to that St. Patrick's Day dance. That would've been a _real_ disaster!" joked Ethan playfully. "If you did then I probably would've refused to walk down the aisle seeing in that thing until you changed into something better." he giggled.

"Yeah, well...lucky for you I couldn't find it. It wasn't in my closet at Grandma's where I last left it. Which is weird?" replied Benny, thinking about it.

Ethan could help, but to chuckle as he tried his best not to. "Ethan, babe...you wouldn't happen to now anything about it's whereabouts now do _you_?" questioned Benny with a suspiciously glare at the seer.

"Maybe." was all Ethan said vaguely, as he shrugged.

Benny's eyes grew wide with accusation. "You do!" he accused surprisingly. "I can't believe you went through my closet and got rid of it! How could you?!" he exclaimed sounding a bit hurt by it, not really.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I wasn't the one who went through your closet, B. It was Erica." he clarified simply. "I told her about it and how you still had the thing hanging in your closet at Mrs. Weir's and how I was worried that you might try and wear it on our wedding day." he explained. "I guess she must've taken a look at it because the next thing I knew she was busy calling me up telling me how right I was and how there was NO way in hell that you were ever going to wear that hideous looking thing ever again. So, she burned it."

Benny's jaw dropped at hearing that. "You don't mean...?" he asked skeptically, thinking she didn't actually _burn_ the suit.

Ethan nodded swiftly. "Yep! She sure did. She _literally_ burned the thing. Sent me a video and everything showing her taking it out to the woods and torching the damn thing." he answered simply enough, not really bothered by it.

" _What_?!" exclaimed Benny incredulously. "Why would she even do that?! Sending you a video of her burning my favorite green tux?!"

"Benny, please! It was your _only_ green tux." stated Ethan dully, glaring at him with an unamused expression on his face.

"Yeah, but still! It held precious value to me as a memento of that night, E!" argued back Benny defensively.

"Babe, you'll still always carry the memory with you in here." stated Ethan fondly, as he placed a hand over Benny's heart. Benny looked down at the spot and smiled. "And besides, there's no point in keeping something that you KNOW you're never going to wear again, anyways." added Ethan reassuringly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean she had to burn it, though. I could've donated the thing or something!" replied Benny, still not able to believe that Erica actually set the nice looking suit ablaze in the middle of the woods like that. "What was she thinking?"

"I guess, she was just trying to spare another poor soul from ever having to bare the humiliation of having the wear the thing." hypothesized Ethan.

"She didn't have to send you a video of it though just to prove it." grumbled Benny bitterly, glancing away and down at the floor with a disappointed expression on his face.

"I suppose." giggled Ethan amusingly. "But she just wanted to make sure that I saw it happening with my own two eyes, love." he replied sweetly, before scrunching up his face in thought, as well. "Aaand to probably show it to you someday, too." he added thoughtfully, looking back down at the spellmaster with a smile.

"But why?" wondered Benny curiously.

Ethan just shrugged. "Who knows?! Maybe in case you didn't believe me when I did finally tell you about it?" he said simply, not really sounding too sure. "Or maybe as payback for that time you accidently ruined her favorite and expensive jacket, when you tripped and spilt that potion on her?" he pondered thoughtfully, thinking about it as the memory came up suddenly.

Benny's eyes went wide. "Oh, my gosh! You're right!" he gasped alarmingly. "But it was an accident! And I said I was sorry for it, too! How was I suppose to know that the potion burned leather?!" he exclaimed defensively. He then dipped Ethan before continuing on with the dance.

Soon after the DJ had announced that everyone else who would like to join in on the dance floor, can now. To which of course an overly enthused Rory had cheered loudly "Alright! Let's dance!" Making everyone laugh, including the happy couple for a second before continuing on with their conversation.

"Didn't matter to her, though. She loved that jacket. She even paid for it with her own money, too, instead of stealing it from one of her victims this time." pointed out Ethan casually.

"So, she burned it and then recorded it for me to later on see, just out of spite?!" Benny said incredulously, getting a confirmation nod from Ethan. "Boy! She sure can be evil when she wants to be, huh?" joked Benny, smirking.

"Only when you cross her the wrong way, that is." added Ethan, playfully. They broke out into a small fit of laughter at the blonde vixen of a vampire and her sometimes devious ways whenever she's angered.

They then kissed, forgetting all about the green St. Patrick's Day tux that was no more, thanks to Erica. Ethan sighed contently, as he rested his head on Benny's shoulder enjoying the feeling. Benny smiled at happy he was, as he held Ethan close.

"I love you so much right now." spoke Ethan softly, as he swayed in sync with Benny's body.

"Me, too, E. Me, too." agreed Benny lovingly. "And I'll always cherish this day till the day I die."

"As will I, my love. As will I." said Ethan lovingly.

* * *

After the dancing, it was time for the cake cutting part of the reception. Benny was ready for this part. He'd been looking forward to tasting some of the wedding cake ever since he first laid eyes on it.

As with tradition, the two grooms got the first piece of cake. So, Ethan and Benny both took the knife in their hands, as they over lapped together, and carefully cut the first slice. Everyone cheered as they placed it on the plate. They then put the knife down, while holding the small plate with the delicious piece of dessert on it.

Right when Benny was about to take bite of it with is fork, a devious Ethan had a mischievous smirk on his face as he quickly dipped his fingers in the icing and smeared it all over Benny's face. Everyone broke out into laughter at his deed. Even a dazed and shocked Benny soon laughed along with everyone else, as he did the same by getting his revenge by coating Ethan's face with the sweet and sugary substance, as well.

"So, Ethan dear...how's the cake taste?" chuckled Benny amusingly.

Ethan stopped laughing to lick some of the icing off, making a thinking face afterwards. "Hmm...pretty good, actually!" he chirped happily. "And you?"

Benny swiped his finger across some the icing that was on his own face and licked it off his finger. "Good!" he replied pleasantly with a smile. "But you know...it taste even _more_ better when it's on you." he flirted seductively, pulling the seer more closer and kissing him on the his sweet and sugary lips.

Whistling and howling could be heard coming from the crowd as they cheered them on for their little display of affection. The two blushed when they broke the kiss from the friendly cheering and bantering all their friends and family were making.

* * *

With cake being served and everyone enjoying their heavenly slice of it, the wedding party was beginning to draw to a close now. Soon Ethan and Benny would be off on their honeymoon to celebrate their marriage together as a couple in private _behind_ closed doors, if you catch my drift.

Ethan gave a light tug on Benny's sleeve to gain his attention. "I hate to be rude, but I think it's time that we blow this popsicle stand and have a little celebration of our _own_ , if you know what I mean." whispered Ethan into his ear with a wink.

Fortunately, Benny knew exactly what he had meant and agreed with his blushing groom as he grinned madly at the idea.

Ethan was then about to walk away and head for the car waiting outside in the drive way, until Benny stopped him.

"Hold up, babe! What about the bouquet toss?" asked Benny curiously. "You wouldn't want two angry vampires and an Earth priestess in training coming after you on our honeymoon, now do?" teased the spellmaster with a smirk.

"Ugh!" sighed Ethan frustratingly. "Do I have to? Can't we just skip that part? It's bad enough that I had to walk down the aisle carrying the stupid thing." complained the seer.

"Hey! You know how Erica will be, if you don't, E." winked Benny at him. "She's _reeally_ been looking forward to this part."

Ethan rolled his eyes at him. " _Fine_! Let's do this, then." he said, giving in defeatedly.

Once the announcement was made of the bouquet tossing all the single ladies there all gathered around on the dance floor in the center in front of Ethan, who stood there with an unsatisfactory scowl on his face at having to do such a silly thing.

Even Rory tried to join in on the fun, but was quickly shoved aside (and threaten) by Erica, herself. She told the blonde that this was for _girls only_ and that he better not so MUCH as to even _dare_ intervene, if he hopes to still be around for the day he'll ever get married. Taking her words to heart, Rory nodded fearfully and stood on the sidelines as he watched her walk away, but he couldn't help the dreamy expression that soon fell upon his face as he watched her walk away. Even long after graduating high school, he still had a soft spot for the blonde vixen.

* * *

Now, that everybody was situated and ready, Ethan turned his back (reluctantly, I might add) towards the anxious crowd of ladies and prepared to toss the bouquet on the count of three.

"1...2...3!" counted Ethan, as he tossed the flowers up into the air and over his back. Glad to finally get this part over with and to get rid of the humiliating thing, as well.

All the girls squealed with joy and laughter as they fought over who got to catch it. Surprisingly, it was Jane who caught it, who stood there with a mystified expression on her face that she was even able to catch the thing, as everybody cheered for her happily about it. But as soon as she saw the steely glare her brother was giving her, she instantly knew what that look had meant.

"Here ya go, Erica! You can have it instead! I-I'm...still a bit too young to get married just quiet yet." replied Jane, with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"Really?!" replied Erica and Sarah in unison, with Erica's sounding more hopeful and Sarah's more unsure about her decision.

"Really!" nodded Jane happily with a kind smile. She handed over the flowers to the blonde vampire who accepted them happily, as she jumped and squealed for joy.

She then gave Jane a big hug, which kind a surprised both Sarah and Jane because Erica typically doesn't show her nice side very much like this. "Thanks, Jane!" she squealed happily in the hug.

"Uh...you're welcome?" replied Jane, but it sounded more of a question than a statement. She wasn't really sure how to respond to Erica's excitement of winning the bouquet and possibly being the next to get married. Then again...she always did know how big of a romantic Erica was on the inside about these sort of things. So, she guessed it was ok and soon hugged back genuinely.

"But why though?" wondered Sarah curiously.

Jane just shrugged once the hug was over. "Because it's true. I'm still just a teenager, so legally I'm still too young to get married." she replied nonchalantly, before leaning in slightly to whisper. "Besides, I don't think a certain _someone_ is quiet ready to see his little sister get married yet, let alone even THINK about marriage." she hinted smugly in a joking manner, while speaking in a hushed tone before giggling.

Jane then looked behind the two at the person in the white tux who she called her big brother and smiled at him. "It was bad enough when he found out that I had starting dating already. In fact, he still hasn't quite accepted it." she informed to them fondly, while looking at the male behind them, who was smiling back at her. "I think he's more protective and hesitant to the idea than Dad was, actually."

When Sarah and Erica both turned around to see who she was talking about, Ethan immediately looked away and tried to play it cool, but his face gave it away as they were tinted with a light shade pink. The girls all giggled and smiled fondly, as well, as they saw him then dart off to go find Benny.

"I see your point." mused Sarah amusingly.

"Yeah...Sorry, about that Sarah. I would've given it to you, but...I figured you weren't into this sort a thing as much as Erica was. Or even ready for the idea of marriage, just yet. Especially, with you being what you are and all. I know how you still feel about that sort of stuff, so I thought it'd be best just to let Erica have the silly thing." explained Jane, apologetically to Sarah.

Sarah smiled at her and just shrugged the whole matter off like it was no big deal. "It's fine, Jane! I understand!" she said earnestly. "In a way, you're kind a right. I'm not quite ready to think about settling down just, yet. Not when I'm still trying to find myself as a vampire and person in this world and how it all fits into my life. So, it's cool. I'm in no hurry to get hitched anytime soon. Probably not for a _looong_ while, that is." stated Sarah genuinely, with a bit of light humor at the end.

Rory then came up to them and stood next to Erica as he stared at her dreamily. "So...since you're the one with the bouquet now, does that mean you and I are to get married next, my love? Because I am so looking forward to it." he said flirtingly to her with a wink.

Erica looked at him like she was grossed out or offend by his comment. She then rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, right. As if I'd ever marry someone like you. Maybe in your dreams I might, dork, but it'll never be in this reality." she scoffed snidely, as she walked off.

But her rude and hateful comment didn't seem to phase Rory at all. He just stood there watching dazedly as she walked on. When Sarah and Jane both noticed Rory floating slightly off the ground, they quickly pulled him back down until his feet where touching the ground again. They looked around nervously to see if anyone saw or noticed, but luckily no one did. Even though there might've been a few supernatural beings here or people who already knew about it there was still those who didn't and were completely clueless about it. No need to cause a ruckus on such a joyous occasion, now is there?

Sarah slung her arm around the blonde vampire shoulders, snapping him out of his daze, as she shook her head at him with a smile. "Come on, Casanova! We better be heading on outside to join the others to see the happy couple off on their way to the honeymoon. We are the best man and maid of honor, after all." suggested Sarah, as she direct him towards the door where everybody was exiting through to line up outside of it.

"Ok!" chirped Rory brightly with a big smile. "I'm sure Erica will come around one day! All I have to do is just be patient and wait for when the time is right! After all, I have _aaall_ of eternity to wait! So, who cares if it takes a little while longer for her to come around because we're both immortal!" he declared optimistically in that perky way of his.

Sarah and Jane both chuckled at Rory's optimism in hopes of finally getting Erica to be his someday. That's one of things that they loved about the blonde dork. His eagerness and commitment to never give up on what he truly believes in.

* * *

Outside, all the guest and wedding party members were lined up on either side of the walkway and stairs that led to a black limousine parked out front with a sign on it that says 'Just Married'. Everyone cheered and wished the happy couple a good time on their honeymoon as they tossed rose petals up into the air over them. Ethan and Benny ran down the path carefully while holding hands, laughing and giggling as the flower petals came showering down upon them as they made their way towards the car.

With a final wave and goodbye air kisses being blown to their respective past guardians and caregivers, they scrambled into the back part of the car together as the chauffeur held the door open for them. Once inside, the chauffeur closed the door and moved to get into the car in the driver's seat, in which he soon drove off in.

Ethan and Benny took one last glimpse out the back window to see all their loved ones waving farewell to them, as they grew smaller and smaller from view in the distance. Once out of view the two then turned back around smiling lovingly at each other.

"Now that that's over with. I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with my beloved husband for as long as I live." commented Benny lovingly, as he took Ethan's hands in his, lightly stroking were Ethan's gold ring sat around his finger.

"I can't wait to see what our future has in store for us now that we're married, B. No pun intended." replied Ethan, taking a moment to pause before saying that last bit.

"Me, too." agreed Benny fondly, as he stared deeply into Ethan's brown eyes. "Whatever fate may have in store for us, I'm ready for it. As long as I have you by my side, then I'm ready for anything." he said honestly in an endearing tone.

He then picked up the two flute glasses filled with champagne already just for them and handed his husband one.

"To us!" stated Benny happily, holding up his glass.

"To us!" repeated Ethan confidently, as he did the same.

After clinking the glasses together and taking a sip they placed the beverages back down where they were at originally.

Placing a hand on Ethan's cheek, Benny slowly leaned in to kiss the seer passionately. Ethan kissed back just as passionately, as he wrapped his arms around Benny's torso, as Benny brought his other hand up to hold the other side of his face.

Taking that as his cue (as he quickly glanced up and then back down again from his rearview mirror), the driver then pressed the little button that caused the privacy visor thing to rise up from the bottom and block his view of the two newly wed lovebirds to give them some privacy as they drove off into the sunset. Even though the day had just ended, their new lives together as husband and husband were only just beginning.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: And there they go! Off into the sunset to have their private little vacation together as husbands. *wink wink* ;D**

 **Boy! This turned out to be a lot more longer than I had originally planned it to be! Lol! I didn't expect to make it this long. I just thought that it was going to be a short chapter like the others, but nope. I sure was wrong! Wasn't I? Lol! But that's ok because it all still turned out perfectly, I might add. :)**

 **So, who cried during this wedding? *raises hand hesitantly, but then blows nose in tissue* Twelve months of nothing but pure Bethan bliss and sweet little holiday moments between our two favorite geeks have all been leading up to this. One magical and romantic Bethan wedding! *swoons and then sighs dreamily just thinking about it* Oh! And who here noticed that I finally gave Benny's mom a name, huh? ;D Lol! Abigail Weir! Although, I just called her Abby in the chapter, but you can probably guess that it's actually short for Abigail. I didn't want to get into all the specifics of it all during the chapter, so I just left it at what she'd preferred to be called back when she was alive. :)**

 **Sorry, if any of the wedding details are a bit off or vague, but I had to do it because this is suppose to be a one-shot and it was already getting long enough as it was, already. I had to cut it short somewhere. *shrugs uncertainly* And I tried my best in making this seem like a real wedding as possible. I had to do a bit of research on some stuff, so I hope it all turned out ok. You see, I haven't been to very many weddings before or even been involved in one, so I wanted to make this chapter perfect for all you fans out there because you deserve it. So, I tried my best to get the facts as accurate as I could and how I wanted it to be to fit the story more better for an all out wedding with the bells and whistle (just like Erica and the girls had wanted it to be. Lol!) ;P**

 **Thank you for sticking around and sorry for the long wait on getting it done and out, finally! You guys are the best! :D**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around in some of my other stories! Bye! :D**


End file.
